Stupid In Love
by Hikaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Ini hanyalah kisah dua anak manusia yang masih tidak mengerti dengan baik apa itu cinta. Mereka pintar dalam segala hal, tapi mereka bodoh dalam cinta. Hanya kisah Oh Sehun si pria sibuk dan bodoh juga kisah Kim Jongin si gadis pengertian juga bodoh. [HunKai] [GS]
**Stupid In Love**

 **Storyline by Park Hikaa**

 **Starring:**

 **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ini hanyalah kisah dua anak manusia yang masih tidak mengerti dengan baik apa itu cinta. Mereka pintar dalam segala hal, tapi mereka bodoh dalam cinta. Hanya kisah Oh Sehun si pria sibuk dan bodoh juga kisah Kim Jongin si gadis pengertian juga bodoh.**

 **~ o ~**

Awal mula mereka mengenal satu sama lain adalah sebuah pertemuan yang sangat biasa di ruang loker kampus mereka. Saat itu Sehun yang berniat mengambil buku materi kuliah bisnisnya yang ia tinggalkan didalam loker, tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis tinggi berkulit kecokelatan yang tampak kebingungan didepan loker si gadis sambil berusaha mengotak-atik lubang kunci lokernya.

Sehun berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis itu lalu bertanya apa yang salah dan gadis itu menjawab bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi sedari tadi ia kesulitan untuk membuka lokernya sendiri, padahal ia harus segera mengambil alat-alat lukisnya didalam loker itu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk membantu, meminta kunci loker itu pada sang gadis dan mulai mengotak-atik lubang kunci pada pintu loker berwarna merah itu. Dan benar kata sang gadis, sedikit sulit untuk membuka lokernya. Lubang kunci loker itu mulai berkarat, dan itulah alasan utama mengapa si pintu loker jadi tak bisa dibuka.

Setelah berusaha dengan sedikit tenaga untuk membuka lokernya, Sehun berhasil membuka loker sang gadis. Si gadis tan langsung mengambil sebuah tas kecil berisi alat-alat lukisnya, lalu membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun yang ia jawab dengan senyum paling menawan yang ia miliki.

Si gadis menawarkan secangkir kopi dicafe sebrang kampus pada Sehun sebagai ungkapan terimakasihnya, dan tentu saja Sehun yang sedang _single_ tak mungkin menolak tawaran gadis cantik itu.

Mereka berjabat tanggan, dan setelah Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya, sang gadis mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Kim Jongin, mahasiswi semester empat jurusan seni.

Dan semuanya berjalan semakin klise. Sore hari itu setelah jam kuliah usai, mereka bertemu dicafe yang dikatakan Jongin. Mereka mulai mengobrol dengan santai, bercerita tentang perkuliahan, bertanya tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kampus sampai bertukar kontak masing-masing.

Setelahnya mereka semakin dekat dan memutuskan untuk bersama. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik dan sesuai harapan.

Saat hubungan mereka memasuki tahun kedua, mereka diwisuda sebagai seorang sarjana. Sehun si sarjana bisnis management memulai karirnya sebagai karyawan diperusahaan yang cukup besar di kota Seoul dan Jongin mulai melukis disebuah galeri milik pamannya.

Hubungan mereka berjalan sangat baik. Ditahun ketiga hubungan mereka, Sehun si karyawan berprestasi dan Jongin si gadis pelukis memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius. Mereka bertunangan dan mulai merencanakan pernikahan ditahun depan.

Awalnya hubungan mereka berjalan dengan sangat baik. Mereka adalah pasangan impian semua orang. Pasangan yang sangat serasi. Saling mengerti dan percaya. Hubungan yang dipenuhi dengan cinta.

Bencana mulai mendekat saat Sehun dipromosikan menjadi seorang manager dikantornya. Awalnya Jongin merasa sangat senang dan bangga pada Sehun. Di usia yang cukup muda, calon suaminya itu sudah menempati posisi manager.

Tapi Jongin lupa, manager adalah jabatan yang cukup tinggi. Semakin tinggi jabatan seseorang, akan semakin sibuk lah orang tersebut.

Hubungan mereka mulai merenggang karena Sehun yang terus-menerus disibukan oleh pekerjaannya. Melupakan kesehatannya, kebiasaannya dan melupakan kekasihnya.

Jongin mulai kesepian dan merasa Sehun-nya berubah. Tapi Jongin mengerti, seorang manager adalah seorang pemimpin yang pekerjaannya cukup banyak. Jika Sehun-nya sibuk dan tak bisa memberikan perhatiannya, maka Jongin lah yang akan memberikan perhatiannya.

Sebagai seorang pelukis pemula, pekerjaannya belum terlalu banyak. Dan Jongin selalu mengisi waktu luangnya untuk memberikan kasih sayang dan cintanya pada Sehun. Jongin selalu memasak dan mengantarkan makan siang buatannya kekantor Sehun. Jongin juga selalu menghubungi Sehun melalui telpon ataupun pesan, sebagai bentuk perhatiannya.

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Manager Oh Sehun adalah orang yang benar-bebar fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Awalnya Sehun selalu bekerja keras agar ia kembali dipromosikan menjadi general manager atau jabatan yang lebih tinggi lainnya. Dulu Sehun berfikir, semakin tinggi jabatannya, semakin besar pula peluangnya untuk membahagiakan Jongin dan anak-anak mereka nanti. Tapi Sehun yang sekarang hanya terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya dan menjadi seorang workaholic.

Sibuk, sibuk, dan sibuk adalah Oh Sehun saat ini. Sedangkan Kim Jongin, hanya bisa menjadi seorang gadis yang sabar dan pengertian akan keadaan tunangannya.

~ o ~

 _ **Your attitude was different, making my heart ache, you felt strange.**_

Sebuah ponsel canggih berwarna hitam bergetar diatas meja kerja Manager Oh menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk dengan 'Jongin Baby' sebagai pemanggilnya. Oh Sehun hanya meliriknya tanpa berniat untuk mengangkat pangilan masuk dari tunangannya itu. Selalu seperti ini, dirinya yang sibuk bukan main semakin merasa jengkel dan terganggu karena perhatian-perhatian kecil dari tunangannya itu.

Lagipula Sehun sangat yakin, saat ini gadis itu sudah ada dilobby kantornya untuk membawakan makan siangnya seperti biasa. Gadis itu selalu menelpon untuk meminta Sehun menemuinya dilobby lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruang kerjanya. Dan melakukan hal-hal manis yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih lainnya.

Tapi Sehun tak pernah sependapat dengan itu. Menurutnya kalau gadis itu memang berniat membawakan makanan, hanya bawakan makanan itu untuknya. Tak perlu membuang waktunya yang berharga untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dengan pelan dan menampakan kekasihnya yang tersenyum dengan tas yang berisi kotak makan untuknya, tapi Sehun terlalu malas untuk membalas senyum manis itu.

Senyum manis yang terpasang indah dibibir tebal Jongin seketika luntur melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terlihat terganggu dan tak senang akan kedatangannya. Jongin merasa Sehun benar-benar telah berubah, pria yang duduk dikursi kerjanya itu bukan lagi Sehunnya. Sehunnya selalu membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Kuharap belum, karena aku membuatkan menu makan siang special untukmu hari ini." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum -palsu- yang kembali hadir diwajahnya.

"Hm. Aku belum sempat makan siang." Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang Sehun berikan.

Jongin semakin merasakan sakit dihatinya. Sehunnya yang dulu adalah Sehun yang suka sekali berbicara, bukan Sehun yang pelit kata-kata.

Rasanya Jongin benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia berfikir Sehun mungkin sudah bosan dengannya, ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka atau bahkan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Hhh. Memikirkannya saja benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit.

"Wae geurae? Kenapa kau melamun? Cepat siapkan makannanya. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk makan siang. Kuharap dua puluh menit cukup." Ucapan Sehun berhasil membawanya kembali kedunia nyata. Dunia yang semakin terasa nyata sakitnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Baiklah akan kusiapkan." Dan Jongin hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Sehun. Fikirannya sedang melayang jauh entah kemana. Memikirkan keadaan mereka saat ini dan kelanjutan hubungan mereka nanti membuat Jongin sedih. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak tau kemana akhirnya hubungan mereka pergi. Sehun memberikan pertanda yang sangat jelas. Tapi Jongin selalu berfikir positif dan berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Nah, sudah siap. Makanlah, Sehun. Kuharap kau menyukai rasanya." Ucap Jongin dengan nada dan ekspresi semangat -lagi lagi palsu-

"Hm." Lagi-lagi hanya balasan singkat yang Jongin dapat.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum dan memperhatikan Sehun yang mulai memakan nasi dan tumis jagung yang ia masak. Fikirannya kembali melayang jauh memikirkan tingkah Sehun yang berubah dan itu menyakitinya.

"Wae? Kau tidak makan?" Pertanyaan Sehun kembali membawanya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Oh. Aku sudah makan tadi dirumah." Jawabnya berbohong. Mana mungkin ia bisa makan dengan baik saat hatinya sedang gelisah memikirkan Sehun.

"Gotjimal. Aku tahu sedari tadi kau melamun. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah serius?" Walau Sehun mulai tak peduli pada apapun lagi selain pekerjaannya, tapi tiga tahun kebersamaan mereka cukup membuat Sehun tahu gadis ini berbohong.

"A-ani. Tidak ada masalah apapun." Jawabnya singkat. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa semakin gelisah. Jongin galau.

"Terserahmu lah." Dan jawaban Sehun semakin membuat hatinya galau.

~ o ~

 _ **Why are you looking at me with such sad eyes?**_

 _ **It's always like this**_

 _ **I'm the bad one and you're too nice.**_

Walaupun Jongin berkata ia baik-baik saja dan tak ada masalah apapun, tapi Sehun tahu ada yang mengganggu fikiran kekasihnya itu. Dan Sehun cukup tahu apa yang mengganggu fikiran kekasihnya. Tatapan sedih yang Jongin berikan saat gadis itu menatapnya cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa sangat buruk dihadapan Jongin. Sehun juga merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia mampu mengabaikan dan melupakan Jongin. Sehun masih sangat mencintai Jongin, hanya saja setiap mereka bertemu Jongin selalu memasang wajah sedihnya yang membuat Sehun merasa sangat bersalah.

Sehun lah si penjahat dalam hubungan cinta mereka.

Ia sangat menyadari cinta dan kasih sayang yang Jongin berikan untuknya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintai dirinya. Ia juga sangat ingin membalasnya dan setiap saat mengatakan hanya Jongin wanita yang ia cintai. Tapi setiap saat ia melihat wajah sedih Jongin, rasa cintanya untuk gadis itu menghilang digantikan perasaan bersalah.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jongin yang sering merasa gelisah akan hubungan mereka. Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Sehun selalu memikirkan hubungan mereka. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kedepannya, apa mereka benar-benar harus bersama dan apa mereka mampu untuk terus bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Segala sesuatunya berubah menjadi sangat abu-abu untuk Sehun saat ini. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang sangat mencintai Jongin, Sehun ingin segera memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Tapi saat ia melihat wajah sedih dan pandangan tulus yang Jongin berikan untuknya, ia merasa bahwa ia bukanlah lelaki yang tepat untuk gadis itu.

Jongin terlalu bagus untuknya. Terlalu bagus untuk ia sakiti.

Dan tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Hubungan mereka semakin merenggang. Sehun semakin menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perpisahan yang sudah jelas berada didepan mereka. Dan Jongin yang semakin meragukan cinta Sehun untuknya.

Tapi satu hal yang mereka sadari, cepat atau lambat hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir.

Keduanya sudah tak lagi mampu mempertahankannya. Hubungan yang semakin terasa mustahil untuk dilanjutkan. Dan mereka harus segera melupakan rencana indah mereka, pernikahan.

~ o ~

 **With a sad face, you said you felt lonelier when we were together.**

 **You asked me if I could understand you.**

 **With excuses of saying I'm busy, I treated you like baggage**

 **Our trust has broken like plastic, I was sick of your doubts.**

 **Now it's time to end it, somebody got to say goodbye**

 **I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore – seriously? I can't relate**

 **I can't touch it, I can't see it, I can't feel it**

Siang itu setelah makan siang yang terasa sangat rumit dan menyakitkan bagi keduanya, Jongin berniat mengajak Sehun pergi kencan. Jongin bahkan lupa kapan terakhir mereka pergi bersama. Mereka bisa bertemu setiap harinya karena Jongin yang selalu membawakan makan siang untuk Sehun. Mungkin jika Jongin berhenti membawakan makanan untuk Sehun, mereka juga berhenti bertemu.

"Em, Sehun-ah. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi kencan? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama. Eotte?" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan semangat. Ia sudah memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

"Tak bisa. Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu hari ini." Tapi Sehun tentu saja menolak ajakan kencan kekasihnya, hanya akan membuang waktu menururutnya.

"Kita tidak perlu pergi kencan ke tempat yang jauh. Taman disebrang kantormu juga tak masalah, jadi tidak menguras banyak waktumu. Ya?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Ayolah, Sehun." Jongin membujuk.

"Aku sibuk, Kim Jongin!" Lagi-lagi Sehun menolaknya. Kali ini ia mengucapkannya dengan nada bicara yang cukup kencang dan _keras_.

Setelahnya suasana diantara mereka menjadi sunyi. Tak ada suara Jongin yang membujuk Sehun untuk hanya pergi kencan dilingkungan kantor Sehun. Dan tak ada suara Sehun yang lagi-lagi menolak. Keduanya diam.

Tapi suara isak tangis kecil mulai terdengar. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jongin yang duduk dengan mendundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali pundak senpit itu bergetar menahan tangis. Hatinya merasa sakit, lagi-lagi Sehun menolak ajakan kencannya. Padahal ia hanya meminta kencan dilingkungan kantor Sehun, tidak perlu pergi kencan ketempat yang jauh. Ia semakin merasa Sehun memang sudah bosan dengannya dan sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

Perlahan namun pasti, isak tangis Jongin semakin kencang. Ia sudah benar-benar tak sanggup menahannya lagi, apalagi Sehun tak sedikitpun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau sudah bosan denganku? Atau kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara pelan dan serak. Susah payah ia mengucapkannya karena air mata yang terus turun.

Sehun mendengarnya. Tepat setelah gadis itu mengucapkannya, ia merasa hatinya sesak. Ia bahkan lupa bernafas. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan perih. Tentu saja ia masih sangat mencintai Jongin, tapi ia mengakui tingkahnya selama ini sangat mencerminkan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Entahlah, ia juga tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku hanya sedang sibuk. Mengapa kau tak mengerti keadaanku?!" Tapi kata-kata bodoh bernada idiot itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, bukan kata cinta yang seharusnya ia ucapkan.

"Mengerti keadaanmu kau bilang?! Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk mengerti keadaanmu, Oh Sehun. Tapi kau selalu sibuk, sibuk dan sibuk. Pekerjaanmu lebih penting daripada aku. Aku kesepian, Sehun. Aku memiliki kekasih tapi aku merasa seperti aku tidak. Kita bahkan akan menikah tahun depan, tapi kini aku meragukanmu. Aku bahkan ragu kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi kau tak pernah peduli. Kau minta aku untuk mengerti dirimu, tapi kau tak pernah mengerti aku!" Dengan wajah berlinang air mata, Jongin berteriak marah pada kekasihnya.

Jongin benar-benar merasa marah dan kecewa pada kekasihnya. Kini semuanya menjadi jelas, semua yang selama ini ia pertanyakan sudah ia dapatkan jawabannya. Sehun sudah tak menginginkannya, sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah, dan semakin merasa tak pantas untuk Jongin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau diam saja?! Apa yang kukatakan itu benar kan?! Aku curiga kau berselingkuh dengan salah satu rekanmu disini, makanya kau lebih suka berada dikantor daripada bersamaku. Apa itu benar, Sehun? Apa kecurigaanku benar?!"

Sehun merasa marah dan kecewa pada Jongin. Ia tak sebrengsek itu dengan berselingkuh. Ia tak habis fikir darimana datangnya kecurigaan Jongin. Ia merasa harga dirinya terluka atas tuduhan Jongin padanya.

"Mwo?! Kau menuduhku berselingkuh?! Kau keterlaluan Kim Jongin." Dengan marah Sehun berteriak mengatakannya. Bahkan ia sudah tak peduli lagi dimana mereka saat ini, ia tak peduli kalau rekan-rekan kerjanya mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Jongin. Yang ia pedulikan adalah harga dirinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak terima dituduh berselingkuh saat ia Jongin adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai.

Tapi sebenarnya, yang ia pedulikan bukanlah harga dirdirinya melainkan egonya.

"Lalu kalau kau tidak berselingkuh alasan apa lagi, Sehun?! Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?!"

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi dan aku sudah bosan padamu!"

DEG.

Teriakan Sehun terasa seperti suara petir yang menyambarnya. Hatinya sakit. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tanpa sadar, matanya mengeluarkan air yang semakin deras.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, Sehun juga merasa terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

 _'Aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Tch. Aku bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan hidupku tanpa Jongin'_

"K-kau s-sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Sehun? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara kecil sekecil suara tikus dikolong meja.

"Y-ya. Benar."

' _Bodoh, Oh Sehun. Apa yang kau katakan?! Katakan kau mencintainya bukan sudah tak mencintainya lagi.'_

"Hiks. Hiks." Jongin hanya mampu mengeluarkan suara isakan tangisnya.

Melihat dan mendenar Jongin menangis karna dirinya membuat Sehun semakin merutuk dirinya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik untuk Jongin.

Melihat bahu sempit Jongin semakin bergetar keras benar-benar menamparnya dengan keras. Ia ingin sekali berjalan menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk kekasihnya dan menenangkan gadis itu. Mengatakan ia sangat mencintai Jongin dan tak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya berkhianat. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan sedikitpun tubuhnya. Ia seperti terpaku dilantai dan hanya bisa melihat tangisan Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan riasan diwajah cantik kekasihnya telah rusak karena air mata.

Sehun menggembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, ia merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan mengakhiri rasa sakit yang ia berikan pada Jongin. Ia sudah merasa cukup melihat Jongin yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air mata karena dirinya. Dengan suara pelan namun pasti, Sehun mengucapkan

"Mari berpisah, Jongin."

~ o ~

 **Even if your lips curse at me, that's not what I mean**

 **Even if your heart throws me away, that's not what I mean**

 **Why don't you know the meaning of my tears?**

 **I'm not saying we should end it, I'm asking you to hug me**

"Mari berpisah, Jongin."

Kata-kata perpisahan yang Sehun ucapkan terasa seperti tombak kayu yang dilemparkan dengan kuat tepat kearah jantungnya. Terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

Berpisah? Mengapa Sehun ingin berpisah? Setelah semua yang ia lewati untuk bertahan dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka, mengapa Sehun ingin mereka berpisah?

Tak bisakah Sehun melihat kedalam matanya yang selalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedih?

Tak bisakah Sehun mengerti arti air mata yang selalu ia keluarkan?

Tak bisakah Sehun menangkap makna keduanya?

Tatapan sedih yang Jongin berikan memiliki arti agar Sehun memeluknya. Bukan melepaskan ikatan mereka.

Air mata yang Jongin keluarkan memiliki arti agar Sehun mau berusaha bersama mempertahankan hubungan yang mereka jalin sejak lama.

Mengapa Sehun tak bisa mengerti semua itu?

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri dari tangis dan fikiran-fikiran tak berguna, Jongin mengatakan

"Baiklah. Kita berpisah." ' _Aniyo. Kajima, Sehun-ah'_

Sehun merasa langit runtuh diatas kepalanya saat mendengar Jongin setuju untuk berpisah.

Ada apa dengannya?! Bukankan ia sendiri yang mengajak berpisah? Bukankan ia sendiri yang mengatakan kata-kata perpusahan itu?!

Tapi kenapa saat Jongin juga mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan itu ia merasa tak rela dan tak terima?!

Kini ia menyesal. Seharusnya ia berusaha lebih keras untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka, bukan malah mengakhiri hubungan ini. Ia sangat mencintai Jongin. Mana mungin ia sanggup melewati hari tanpa Jongin. Tapi kenapa mulutnya yang idiot itu mengatakan perpisahan?!

Haha. Sehun ingin menangis saat ini.

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun-ssi. Aku permisi. Jal sara." Jongin pergi begitu saja dari ruang kerjanya tanpa menutup kembali pintu ruangannya setelah mengatakan itu dan mengambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak diatas meja kerja Sehun.

Sehun tahu, yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengejar kekasihnya, ah mantan kekasihnya lalu meminta maaf dan meminta kesempatan kedua. Tapi yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya berdiri menatap nanar pintu ruang kerjanya yang masih terbuka.

"Anda tidak mengejarnya, bos?" Sampai suara salah satu bawahannya menyadarkannya dari lamunanya. Ia yakin, bawahannya yang lain pasti juga mencuri dengar apa yang terjadi didalam ruang manager mereka.

"Aniyo. Aku tak pantas bahkan untuk sekedar mengejarnya dan meninta maaf."

"Yang memutuskan anda pantas atau tidak adalah kekasih anda, bos. Bukan anda. Maafkan saya, tapi lebih baik anda mengejar kekasih anda dan meluruskan segalanya sebelum anda menyesal."

"Kau benar. Terimakasih telah mengatakannya, Jongdae-ssi."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada bawahannya itu Sehun langsung berlari keluar ruang kerjanya dan dihadiahi tatapan ingin tahu dari bawahannya yang lain.

Dengan tergesa Sehun memasuki lift dan menuju lobby kantornya. Melihat sekeliling dan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya -mantan-. Tapi ia tak menemukannya. Sehun berlari keluar kantornya dan sekali lagi melihat sekeliling dan mendapati gadis itu masuk kedalam sebuah taksi dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"JONGIN-AH, TUNGGU." Teriakan kencang Sehun berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Jongin. Gadis itu sempat melirik kearah Sehun yang mulai berlari menghampirinya. Tapi hati dan fikirannya saat ini sedang tidak bersahabat dengan Sehun, maka ia segera masuk kedalam taksi dan meminta sang supir segera menjalankan taksinya meninggalkan Sehun yang berlari menyusul taksinya sambil berteriak memanggil namanya.

Saat taksi mulai jauh meninggalkan gedung kantor Sehun, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Sehun yang -tertinggal cukup jauh- masih berusaha mengejar taksi yang ditumpanginya. Setetes air kembali turun dari kedua mata hitam kelamnya yang sangat indah.

Sang supir yang saat itu mendengar kecil suara isak tangis melirik Jongin dari kaca spion tengah dan mendapati gadis itu sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebelumnya ia sempat melirik kaca spion mobilnya dan mendapati seorang lelaki sedang berusaha mengejar taksinya, dan ia cukup pintar untuk menebak apa yang terjadi dengan penumpangnya kali ini.

"Tadi saya sempat melihat seorang pria berlari mengejar taksi ini, agassi. Maaf saya lancang, tapi apa ada masalah dengan pria itu?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu.

"Pria itu adalah kekasih, ah, mantan kekasihku, ahjussi." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan pria paruh baya itu dengan senyuman. -yang dipaksakan-

"Aah. Kalian baru saja berpisah?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu lagi. Tapi kali ini Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan.

"Aaah. Maafkan saya sudah lancang." Ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan canggung.

"Gwaenchanhayo, ahjussi."

 _ **Now we can't go back.**_

Setelah membayar ongkos taksi yang ditumpanginya, dengan wajah sembab Jongin berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak kembali ke galeri lukisnya.

"Oh. Jongin-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai ibunya saat ia berjalan melewati ruang tv.

"Ne, Eomma." Jawaban Jongin dengan wajah lusuh dan suaranya yang serak khas orang habis menangis menbuat eomnanya khawatir.

"Wae geurae? Kenapa puteri eomma yang cantik ini menangis, hm?"

"Aku dan Sehun berpisah." Jongin menjawab setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Eomma Jongin sebenarnya tidak merasa heran ataupun kaget saat Jongin mengatakan mereka berpisah, karena ia sudah lama tahu ada yang tidak beres dalam hubungan puteri dan calon memenantunya itu. Sejak lama ia sudah merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun, jadi saat mereka berpisah ia merasa lega. Setidaknya mulai saat ini tak ada lagi seorang brengsek yang akan menyakiti puterinya.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun Sehun adalah pria yang baik dan sangat mencintai puterinya. Sudah tiga tahun lebih ia mengenal pria yang menjadi kekasih puteri bungsunya itu, bahkan ia dan suami sudah mengenal baik orang tua Sehun. Sangat disayangkan kalau mereka berpisah, padahal rencana pernikahan telah disusun.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Jangan kau tangisi. Dua orang yang sedang menjalin hubungan itu wajar jika bertengkar dan berpisah. Bahkan pasangan menikahpun banyak yang bercerai."

"Ne, eomma. Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi."

"Nah, ini baru puteri eomma yang cantik."

"Ah iya, kalau nanti Sehun datang, tolong katakan padanya aku masih ada digaleri. Ne, eomma?"

"Baiklah, sayang. Apapun untuk puteri kecil eomma."

"Dan, eomma. Aku akan menyetujui tawaran paman Philip."

"Mwo?!" Ucapan Jongin kali ini membuat wanita paruh baya itu terkejut bukan main. Masalahnya Jongin sudah menolak tawaran pamannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah Seni nya di Roma. Ah, pasti karena perpisahan ini.

"Dengarkan eomma, Jongin-ah. Kau tak bisa menghindari masalah dengan melarikan diri. Kau akan menyesalinya suatu hari nanti."

"Aniyo, eomma. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan tak ada alasan untukku menyesal. Kuharap eomma, appa dan oppa akan menyetujui keputusanku. Aku permisi kekamar dulu, eomma."

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita bahas masalah ini dengan appa dan oppamu."

"Ne, eomma."

Jongin berlalu kearah kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua dengan lesu. Sang eomma hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah melihatnya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang. Ck."

TING TONG.

"Eoh, ada tamu. Jamkkan."

Teriakan eomma Jongin cukup keras untuk didengar Sehun yang saat ini sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumah keluarga Kim dengan perasaan gelisah.

CKLEK.

"Eoh, Sehun-ah. Ada apa, nak?" Tanya eomma Jongin dengan wajah -sok- tidak tahunya.

"Em, anoo, eommonim. Apa Jongin ada? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."

"Jongin belum pulang, Sehun-ah. Ini baru pukul dua siang, tentu saja Jongin masih di Jae Sung Galeri. Waeyo? Ada apa kau mencarinya kerumah? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sehun yang ditanyai seperti itu tentu saja semakin gugup dan gelisah.

"Ne, eonmonim. Ada sedikit masalah diantara kami."

"Oooh, masalah anak muda. Geurom, temui saja Jongin digaleri."

"Ne, eommonim. Kalau begitu aku akan kegaleri sekarang. Terimakasih, eommonim. Aku permisi." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum berlalu menghampiri mobilnya yang ia parkirkan sembarang didepan kediaman keluarga Kim. Ia segera masuk kedalam mobil silvernya lalu menjalankan mobilnya kearah dimana Galeri Jae Sung berada.

"Maafkan eommonim, Sehun-ah." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sebelum menutup pintu utama dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

~ o ~

Ckiiit.

Suara ban mobil yang bertemu dengan lantai basement sebuah gedung terdengar kencang. Setelah memarkirkan mobil sedan berwarna silvernya dengan baik, Sehun segera keluar dan berlari menuju pintu masuk gedung galeri tempat Jongin bekerja. Ia berlari kencang menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakan Jongin untuk melukis, namun ruangan kosong lah yang ia dapatkan. Tak ada Jongin disana, hanya ada beberapa kanvas bersih yang ditumpuk dibawah meja dan rak berisi cat akrilik yang biasa digunakan Jongin saat melukis.

Jantungnya terasa seperti tak lagi berdetak, kakinya terasa lemas seperti jelly dan matanya mengeluarkan air yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tidak tumpah.

Dimana Jongin-nya berada saat ini? Ia sudah mendatangi kediaman keluarga Kim dan ruang lukis gadisnya, tapi nihil. Ia tak menemukan Jongin-nya ada. Seketika Sehun merasa panik.

Dikepalanya banyak sekali kalimat 'Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jongin..' yang terus berputar-putar menggodanya. Dan diantara semua kalimat-kalimat itu, 'Bagaimana kalau Jongin sudah tak mau bertemu lagi denganku?' adalah kalimat paling menyakitkan baginya.

BRUGH.

Sehun jatuh terduduk memikirkannya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan baju kantornya yang menjadi kotor, ia juga tak peduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang tak tampan lagi karena menangis dengan kencang. Begitu kencang sampai membuat Taemin, sahabat Jongin yang berbeda ruang lukis ddengan gadis itu mendengar dan segera berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah bingung dan khawatir.

"Sehun-ssi? Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis? Mana Jongin?" Tanya gadis itu dengan heran. Ia tak menemukan Jongin diruangannya, melainkan Sehun. Kekasih sahabatnya ini biasanya terlihat sangat datar dan kaku, kenapa hari ini dia terduduk menangis tersedu-sedu diruangan Jongin?

"Hiks. Hiks." Tapi pertanyaan Taemin hanya Sehun balas dengan suara tangis yang semakin kencang. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena ia merasa terlalu takut. Takut Jongin benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"A-aah w-waeyo, Sehun-ssi? Kenapa tangisanmu semakin keras? B-bagaimana ini?! Emm. A-aku telepon Jongin saja ya? Jamkkan." Tangisan Sehun yang semakin kencang membuat Taemin semakin bingung dan khawatir, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menelpon sahabatnya itu. Pasalnya sahabat cokelatnya itu belum kembali lagi ke galeri setelah ia izin mengantar makan siang untuk Sehun, dan Sehun malah ada disini.

" _Tuuut.. Tuuutt.."_

"E-emm. Sehun-ah. J-jongin tak menjawab teleponku." Ucap Taemin dengan canggung. Sekarang ia yakin, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan sahabatnya itu.

"..." Sehun tak menjawabnya. Pria itu sedang sibuk mengendalikan dirinya dari tangisan terhebatnya seumur hidup.

Melihat Sehun yang hanya terdiam membuat Taemin juga ikut terdiam. Ia bingung harus melakukan atau berkata apa. Suasana kali ini benar-benar terasa aneh dan membingungkannya.

"Gwaenchanha, Taemin-ssi. Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah membantuku. Aku permisi dulu." Ucapan Sehun membuat Taemin terlonjak pelan karena terkejut. Ia sedang tenggelam memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sehun dan Jongin.

"E-eoh? N-ne, Sehun-ssi. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Ne, Taemin-ssi." Sehun mengucapkannya sambil berlalu kearah pintu keluar ruang lukis Jongin, mengabaikan Taemin yang ia buat terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, eoh? Benar-benar pasangan aneh. Ck ck."

~ o ~

BRUGH.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras keatas sofa besar yang terletak diruang tv apartmentnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Jongdae-ssi. Ini Manager Oh. Saya menelpon untuk memberitahu, saya tidak bisa kembali kekantor hari ini. Mungkin saya akan kembali masuk besok atau lusa. Jadi tolong gantikan tugasku untuk sementara waktu."

" _Ne, manager Oh. Akan saya laksanakan."_

"Geurae. Gomawoyo, Jongdae-ssi."

" _Ne, manager Oh."_

Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan istirahat saja dirumah. Ia tak mungkin kembali kekantor dengan keadaan fisik, hati dan fikiran yang kacau seperti ini. Baru kali ini ia bisa sekacau ini. Ia tak pernah membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Jongin akan _seperti ini._

Jongin seperti oksigen untuknya. Dan kini ia telah kehilangan oksigennya.

Haah.. Sehun merasa lelah dan rasa sakit dikepalanya tidak membantu. Mungkin ini efek dari terlalu banyak menangis. Ia tak berhenti menangis sejak keluar dari galeri Jae Sung tadi. Ia tak peduli orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi berlagak kuat. Ia lemah tanpa Jongin.

Bodoh sekali ia yang selama ini berfikir untuk berpisah dari Jongin. Sekarang ia sungguh menyesal. Dan tanpa sadar ia terlelap saat sedang menyusun strategi untuk mendapatkan kembali Jongin-nya.

~ o ~

TING.

Suara sendok yang terlepas dari genggaman tangan Jongin mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang lain yang ada diruang makan keluarga Kim malam itu.

Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim dan Kim Chanyeol seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari makanan masing-masing kearah gadis paling muda yang ada disana. Tapi yang menjadi pusat perhatian masih tak sadar menjadi objek helaan nafas keluarganya.

"Hahhhh." Suara helaan nafas kasar yang Chanyeol keluarkan masih tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian adik manisnya itu. Bahkan gadis itu tak sadar sendok yang ia gunakan untuk makan telah berada dilantai.

"...in. Jongin. Kim Jongin. KIM JONGIN.!" Bahkan panggilan sang appa masih belum mampu menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. Hingga sang appa merasa kesal dan berteriak.

"Ah, waeyo, appa?" Akhirnya gadis itu mampu dibawa kedunia nyata kembali.

"Wae? Ada masalah? Kenapa kau hanya menatap makananmu? Tidak lapar?"

Ucapan appa-nya membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang eomma dengan pandangan _appa-belum-tahu?_ Yang dibalas pandangan _tentu-saja-belum-tahu-kau-yang-harus-memberitahunya_ dari eommanya.

"A-anoo, appa. A-aku... Ah, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan appa dan oppa." Ucap Jongin dengan ragu.

"Mwo? Aku juga?" Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tak biasanya sang adik ingin membicarakan hal serius padanya.

"Eum." Dan anggukanlah yang Jongin berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi ada apa, sayang?" Tuan Kim kembali bertanya.

"A-aku akan menerima tawaran Paman Philip untuk melanjutkan kuliah S2-ku di Roma."

"Mwo? Kau akan ke Roma? Jinjja? Eonjae?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ia dapatkan dari sang oppa.

"Ne, oppa. Jinjja."

"Hmmm. Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Appa setuju. Toh kau akan tinggal dengan paman dan bibimu disana. Jadi appa tak perlu merasa khawatir." Ucapan sang Appa membuat Jongin sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi apa Sehun juga setuju?"

"Uhuk."

Tapi pertanyaan tambahan yang appa-nya berikan membuat senyum kecil diwajahnya seketika menghilang. Bahkan sang eomma sampai tersedak mendengarnya.

"A-aku dan Sehun sudah berpisah, appa." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan sang appa setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"MWO?" Teriakan heboh Chanyeol membuat semua orang yang ada disana sedikit terkejut sebenarnya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Sehun, sayang? Ceritalah."

"Haahhh. Baiklah. Jadi aku dan Sehun ... " Jongin mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara ia dan Sehun.

"Aaaaahh. Begitu." Wajah santai Chanyeol lah yang ia dapatkan sebagai tanggapan ceritanya.

"Baiklah, sayang. Jika itu keputusanmu. Kau sudah dewasa, appa yakin kau sudah bisa memilih yang terbaik untuk hidupmu." Tuan Kim mengucapkannya dengan senyuman lembut dan usapan yang ia berikan pada rambut halus puteri bungsunya. Walau dalam hati ia merutuki Sehun yang sudah berani-beraninya menyakiti hati puterinya.

"Geurae. Oppa setuju. Tapi kau harus sering-sering menghubungi oppa ya. Oppa pasti kesepian disini." Dan kata persetujuan bernada lembut dengan senyuman sangat lebar ia dapatkan dari oppa-nya.

"Baiklah, appa dan oppa-mu sudah setuju. Kalau begitu eomma juga setuju, sayang." Ucapan penuh kasih sayang ia dapatkan dari sang eomma membuatnya tersenyum.

"Gomawo, appa, eomma, oppa. Aku sayang kalian."

"Neee. Kami juga menyayangimu, anak nakal." -Chanyeol

"Appa juga menyayangimu, nak." -Tuan Kim

"Rasa sayang eomma untukmu bahkan lebih besar, Jongin-ah." -Nyonya Kim

"Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke Roma?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatnya kembali terdiam.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, jadi aku akan berangkat besok siang, oppa. Pukul satu siang." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"MWO?!"

~ o ~

Suara cicit burung dan sinar matahari yang merambat masuk melalui celah jendela yang berada diruang tengah apartment miliknya membuat mata sipit Sehun mulai mengerjap pelan dan dengan perlahan membawanya sadar dari dunia mimpinya.

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan merenggangkannya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit karena semalaman penuh ia tidur disofa ruang TV yang tidak lebih panjang dari tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidur tanpa melepas dasi kerja yang masih melekat dilehernya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan saat mengingat alasan ia tertidur disofa seperti ini.

Ia melirik jam tangan yang masih melingkar dilengan kirinya sejak kemarin, 10.25 pagi. Tak biasanya ia bangun sesiang ini. Biasanya pukul 06.00 ia sudah duduk didalam mobil menuju kantornya. Ah, kantor. Ia terlambat. Gawat.

Sehun bangun dengan tergesa dan segera berlari kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya untuk bersiap berangkat kerja. Tapi saat ia membuka kancing kemeja yang ia pakai sejak kemarin, ia teringat ia sudah mengatakan pada Jongdae ia tidak masuk kantor hari ini.

Ia berlalu menuju cermin besar yang ada didalam kamar mandinya. Ia merasa miris saat melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin yang terlihat menyedihkan. Baru satu hari ia berpisah dengan Jongin sudah berhasil membuatnya sekacau ini. Jongin memang hebat.

Baiklah. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan menemui Jongin dikediaman Kim sore ini. Tentu saja ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyiapkan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan dan memperbaiki dirinya yang terlihat mengenaskan ini. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mengompres matanya dengan es batu agar bengkaknya berkurang. Ia harus tampil tampan dihadapan Jongin.

Tapi intinya saat ini ia harus mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan ketiaknya sedikit bau keringat. Ia terakhir mandi kemarin pagi, wajar kalau badannya mulai bau.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mulai kembali membuka baju yang tak jadi ia buka lalu membasahkan tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia harus menyegarkan tubuh dan fikirannya setelah seharian merasa galau.

~ o ~

 _Incheon Airport._

Jongin dan keluarganya sedang berpelukan -mungkin- untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berangkat ke Roma. Penerbangannya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Jadi ia harus segera bergegas masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Jaga dirimu, Jongin. Appa sudah mengabari pamanmu tadi. Jadi kau akan dijemput pamanmu nanti." Ucap tuan Kim sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada puteri yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya di Korea.

"Ne, appa. Aku pasti merindukan appa disana."

"Appa juga, sayang. Sering-seringlah menelpon Appa."

Ne, appa~" Ucap Jongin sambil melepas pelukannya pada sang Appa.

"Eomma~ Uljimayoo~" Jongin ikut merasa sedih melihat eomma-nya yang menangis.

"Hati-hati disana, sayang. Hiks. Eomma menyayangimu." Nyonya Kim hanya bisa mengatakan itu saat Jongin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ne, eomma. Hiks. Aku juga menyayangi Eomma." Ucap Jongin diselatangisannya.

Penglihatan Chanyeol sedikit terganggu dengan air mata yang mulai tergenang dipelupuk matanya melihat adik dan eomma-nya berpelukan sambil menangis seperti itu. Haahh. Perempuan.

"Hiks, oppa. Jangan menangis. Hiks." Jongin beralih memeluk oppa tampannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Mwo? Kau bilang jangan menangis tapi kau sendiri menangis. Dasar anak nakal." Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa tak kuasa menahan tangis, tapi mau bagai mana lagi. Menangis bukanlah stylenya.

"Hehe. Hiks." Jongin yang tertawa disela tangisannya membuat Chanyeol semakin tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Sudah sudah. Jangan menangis. Oppa janji akan sering pergi ke Roma untuk menemuimu."

"Jin -hiks- jja?"

"Aigoo. Tentu saja, adik oppa yang paling manis."

"Gomawo, oppa."

"Hmmm.. Apa kau memberi tahu Sehun tentang ini? Oppa dengar kemarin Sehun datang kerumah untuk mencarimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berbisik. Ia tak ingin kata-katanya didengar sang Appa karena sang Appa masih merasa kesal dengan Sehun.

"Molla." Namun Jongin menjawabnya dengan malas.

"Waeee? Sehun juga harus tau, Jongin-ah"

"Aku yakin dia sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Lagipula aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Dan kuharap oppa tidak memberitahu alamat baru dan nomor baruku pada Sehun. Bahkan oppa tidak boleh memberitahu aku di Roma."

"Tapi Jongin-ah-"

"Oppa! Kalau kau masih ingin membahasnya aku akan marah."

"Aigoo. Oke-oke. Oppa diam."

"Hmmm."

"Chaa. Pergilah. Pesawatmu sebentar lagi take-off."

"Neeee. Eomma, Appa, Oppa... Aku pergi dulu. Aku pasti merindukan kalian."

"Neeee... Hati-hati, sayang. Segera telepon Eomma setelah sampai di Roma."

"Ne, eomma."

~ o ~

Ckiittt.

Sehun memarkirkan sedan silvernya dihalaman rumah keluarga Kim dengan rapi. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit lecak karena duduk cukup lama di mobil.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah berwarna cokelat didepannya dengan gugup. Telapak tangannya mulai basah karena keringat. Ia takut Jongin tak mau bertemu dengannya atau mungkin keluarga Jongin tidak mengizinkannya bertemu gadis itu. Tapi Sehun tetap berjalan maju.

TING TONG.

Sehun memencet bel yang tertempel didinding depan rumah keluarga Kim.

TING TONG.

Kembali Sehun memencet tombol kecil berwarna putih gading itu, tapi masih tak ada satupun sahutan yang Sehun dapat.

TING TONG.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Permisi."

Berkali-kali Sehun memencet bel dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan dibukakan pintu. Bahkan rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi, dan hanya mobil sport merah milik Chanyeol hyung yang terparkir di garasi rumah keluarga Kim. Mungkin sedang tidak ada orang dirumah, walaupun ia ragu Chanyeol hyung sedang tidak ada dirumah. Pasalnya kakak laki-laki Jongin itu selalu pergi dengan mobil merah kesayangannya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk dilantai sambil menunggu salah satu anggota keluarga Kim pulang dan menemuinya. Namun satu jam lebih ia menunggu, belum ada satu pun keluarga Kim yang datang. Hahh. Sehun harus lebih bersabar sepertinya.

Hingga setengah jam kemudian Sehun melihat mobil hitam milik tuan Kim perlahan masuk kedalam garasi rumah keluarga Kim. Seketika Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim keluar dari mobil. Ia kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya saat ia melihat tubuh tinggi Kim Chanyeol keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil hitam itu.

Tapi ia merasa sedikit heran. Dimana Jongin? Bahkan Chanyeol yang selalu pergi membawa mobil sendiri ada dalam mobil tuan Kim. Kenapa Jongin yang bahkan tidak memiliki mobil sendiri tidak ada disana.

"Mau apa lagi kau kemari?" Suara berat Tuan Kim membuatnya sadar dari pertanyaanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Emm. Anoo, abeonim. Aku ingin bertemu Jongin." Entah kenapa Sehun jadi sangat gugup. Mungkin karena Tuan Kim bertanya dengan ketus.

"Jongin tidak ada disini. Kau pulanglah." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tuan Kim berjalan masuk kedalam rumah melewatinya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Lalu disusul Nyonya Kim yang juga masuk tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

Sepertinya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin. Ia menjadi maklum kalau kedua orang tua Jongin merasa marah dan kesal pada dirinya.

"Kau pulanglah, Sehun. Jongin sedang tidak ada dirumah." Ucap Chanyeol yang biasanya berada dipihaknya kini ikut 'mengusir' dirinya.

"Hyung, jaebal. Aku harus bertemu Jongin." Ucap Sehun dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Sungguh, Sehun-ah. Jongin sedang tidak ada dirumah dan kau lihat sendiri kan? Appa masih kesal denganmu. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pulang saja, aku takut suasananya semakin keruh." Jelas Chanyeol pengertian.

"Aniyo, hyung. Izinkan aku menemui Jongin." Kini Sehun benar-benar memohon pada Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa iba dan tak tega melihat Sehun sekarang. Tapi ia ingat, Jongin melarangnya memberitahu Sehun dimana gadis itu berada saat ini. Haahhh. Chanyeol merasa serba salah.

"Dengarkan hyung, Sehun-ah. Jongin tidak ada di Korea saat ini. Kami baru saja mengantarnya kebandara." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada suara pelan. Ia takut Appa-nya mendengar.

"H-hyung.. J-jinjja?" Sehun tak percaya dengan kata-kata Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat meyakinkan. Sehun jadi merasa bingung dan marah.

"Hyung berkata jujur, Sehun-ah." Chanyeol semakin merasa iba. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin menangis saja saat ini.

"Hyung, jaebal. Dimana Jongin sekarang, hyung? Aku harus meminta maaf dan memintanya kembali padaku, hyung." Sehun bertanya sambil menangis, membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan.

"Jongin sudah tidak ada di Korea, Sehun-ah. Hyung tidak bisa memberitahumu dimana dia sekarang. Mianhae, Sehun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan air mata yang ikut turun.

"Hiks. H-hyung. Hiks."

"Ssstt. Uljima, Sehun-ah. Hyung yakin Jong-"

"Chanyeol-ah, masuk sekarang juga!" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara teriakan Tuan Kim yang terdengar mernyeramkan.

"N-ne, appa." Jawab Chanyeol takut-takut. Walaupun ia sudah dewasa, tapi appa-nya dalam mode marah adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya.

"Hyung harus segera masuk. Mianhae, Sehun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Sehun untuk memberi semangat pada pria itu. Lalu masuk meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis semakin keras didepan rumah keluarganya.

"Jongin-ah, mianhae. Kajima. Hiks. Kajima, Jongin-ah. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae, Kim Jongin."

 _ **~ THE END ~**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Eumm. Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobun._

 _Gimana? Ini fanfic pertama saya. Jadi harap maklum kalo tulisan dan pengejaannya gak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita yang pasaran, kalimat yang berbelit-belit macem sineteron, dll. Sebenernya saya ini bukan orang baru di FFN, selama ini saya aktiv sebagai reader dan reviewer fanfic EXO di FFN ini. Makanya sekarang saya mau minta maaf sama author-author yang fanficnya saya review tapi review saya malah bikin kalian marah, benci dan lain-lainnya. Saya emang terkenal jutek dan bermulut pedas dikehidupan sehari-hari. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya, author-ddul._

 _Saya gak mengharapkan review dari reader-nim sekalian, tapi kalau ada yang mau kasih kritik, saran, pujian atau bahkan makian akan saya terima kok._

 _Sebelumnya saya mau bilang TERIMAKASIIIHHH~ buat semua yang mau baca, review, follow & favorite fanfic amatiran ini._

 _P.S. Kalo menurut kalian fanfic debut saya ini cukup bagus dan tertarik untuk dibuatin sequel, silakan minta aja. Dengan senang hati saya buatin kok._

 _At last, salam kenal dan terimakasih. :)_


End file.
